the_foods_we_lovedfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Munch (Walkers)
This refers to the Walkers (originally Smiths) version of Monster Munch. For different snack food products named Monster Munch, please go here. Monster Munch is a British corn snack manufactured by Walkers (previously by Smiths), in the shape of a monster's foot (or, depending on one's viewpoint, a monster's eye with eyelashes). It is aimed at young children. It was first launched in 1977 by Smiths, originally under the name of "The Prime Monster" (as a play on the Prime Minister, and as part of a wider campaign). The snack's name was changed to "Monster Munch" in 1978. In 1995, Walkers took control of the Monster Munch brand (after buying out Smiths) and relaunched it with smaller pieces and redesigned monster mascots. In September 2008, old becomes new again when Walkers relaunched Monster Munch, this time featuring pieces made in the original Smiths size (referred to as "Mega"), along with retro-style packs based on the originals from the 1980s. Three of the original four monster mascots were also brought back. Flavours *'Roast Beef' - One of the classic flavours, along with having been the very first Monster Munch flavour. *'Pickled Onion' - Also one of the classic flavours, first introduced in 1978. **NOTE: Some variants turned the consumer's tongue blue or green. *'Flamin' Hot' - Spicy flavour. *'Monsterously Spicy' (discontinued) *'Saucy' (discontinued) *'Cheese and Onion' (discontinued) *'Sizzling Bacon' (discontinued) *'Salt 'n' Vinegar' (discontinued) *'Giant Prawn' (discontinued) *'Beef Burger' (discontinued) *'Spaghetti Sauce' (discontinued) *'Spicy' (discontinued) *'Cheesy' (discontinued) *'Spaghetti Sauce' (discontinued) *'Vanilla Ice Cream' - Limited edition flavour introduced briefly in 2004. A sugary-sweet variation that was negatively received. (discontinued) *'Baked Bean' - Limited edition flavour for 2003, with the proceeds for each bag purchased going to the Comic Relief charity. (discontinued) *'Smoky Spider' - A smoky flavour with spider-themed pieces for 1993. (discontinued) *'Mega Monster Munch Webs' - Limited edition Halloween variant in bacon flavour with pieces that are meant to resemble spider webs. First introduced on Halloween 2013, it became popular enough that Walkers releases it every year onwards. Slogans *"Bags of snack for only 7p" *"Pennies Can't Buy a Bigger Snack" *"The Biggest Snack Pennies Can Buy" *"Much More Snack. No More Money." *"For a smarter, louder bike" (promotion for Monster Spokey-Dokeys and Mega Monster Reflectors) *"For a noisier, flashier bike" (promotion for Monster Bike Plates and Monster Bike Blaster) *"The biggest noise in town" (promotion for Monster Spoke Clackers and Mega Bike Blaster) *"Monster Munch for Monster Appetites" *"Now bags of fun, too" (promotion for the Monster Munch Munchers Club) *"Mega Monster Munch for Mega Appetites" (Mega Monster Munch) *"They're mega-filling...and hot!" (Mega Monster Munch Flamin' Hot flavour) *"Monster Munch for Monster Appetites and Monster Prizes" (promotion for Monster Munch transfers) *"They're Monstrous" (1995-2007/8) *"In the Spooky Pack" (Smoky Spider flavour) Gallery No images yet TV adverts Ultimate Monster Munch Adverts Ads Commercials Smiths Crisps Monsters 1977 - 1994|Monster Munch commercial compilation (1977-1994) video by WilmsterUK]] 1993 Monster Munch Crisps Spooky Spider Flavour Advert|Monster Munch Smoky Spider flavour commercial (1993) video by Cereal Mad Monster Munch 'Stretch'|Monster Munch 'Stretch' commercial by Loose Moose Productions Monster Munch - Mincer (1994, UK)|Monster Munch Beef Burger flavour ad video by The Hall of Advertising Monster Munch - Ballistic (1994, UK)|Monster Munch Gripper Clippers promotion video by The Hall of Advertising Walkers - "Monster Munch"|Monster Munch Cheesy flavour commercial video by The Collective Animation Archive Monster Munch Monster Bike blaster and Bike Plates Advert 1992|Monster Munch Monster Bike Plates and Monster Bike Blaster video by acidonia150 See also *Monster Fizz Category:Food Category:Chips